inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sono Niji ni Shitagatte Kudasai...
Sono Niji ni Shitagatte Kudasai... (Dub: Follow That Rainbow...) is a fanmade GO character song made up by Kotoni~x .The Japanese version was from Google Translate, ''so if i'm wrong, then i'm sorry! This is unfinished! Wikia's playing up on me! Sorry! Lyrics Japanese Opening/Verse 1(Piano and singing only) 雲の中に深い空に見上げる。悲しいことに、私の上に雷雨....しかし、私は眉をひそめる 私は太陽の光を見ることができますティルそれは止めるつもりだとき、私は思う。それはなぜその虹の鉱山までは、長い時間がかかるのでしょうか？ Bridge 雲がクリアする開始、太陽が再生するために出てくる、私はこの日のために長い間待っていました！ Chorus その虹に従ってください！ 日が行われるまでそれを追いかけてください！ その虹に従ってください！ 私はまだあきらめない！今それを得るつもりは、賭ける！我々が得られるまで続ける！その虹！ Verse 2 誰もが、その目標に到達するために彼らが希望されているかを達成するために、一生懸命働いている。 そのは、虹の鉱山までは、私の滞在たくなるような方法で私を好きです！ Bridge 雲がクリアする開始、太陽が再生するために出てくる、私はこの日のために長い間待っていました！ Chorus その虹に従ってください！ 日が行われるまでそれを追いかけてください！ その虹に従ってください！ 私はまだあきらめていないけど、今それを得るつもりは、賭ける！我々が得られるまで続ける！その虹！ '~Instumental~''' Bridge 雲はクリアするために開始し、太陽が再生するために出てくる、私はこの日のために長い間待っていました！ First half of Chorus (Piano and singing only) その虹に従ってください！ 日が行われるまで続ける！ Chorus その虹に従ってください！ 日が行われるまで続ける！ その虹に従ってください！ 私はまだあきらめていないけど、今それを得るつもりは、賭ける！我々が得られるまで続ける！その虹！ Chorus (Higher pitch) その虹に従ってください！ 日が行われるまで続ける！ その虹に従ってください！ 私はまだあきらめていないけど、今それを得るつもりは、賭ける！我々が得られるまで続ける！その虹！ Ending (Piano and singing Only, Slower) 雲の中に深い空に見上げる、我々は、その虹に従って、我々は今日それをキャッチしていない可能性があります。しかし、あなたは彼らが言うことを知っている、別の日は常にあります！ End English Opening/Verse 1 (Piano and singing only) Look up in the sky, Deep in the clouds. Rain thundering down on me.....But i frown, sadly. I wonder when its gonna stop, till i can see the sun shine. Why does it take a long time, until that rainbow's mine? Bridge The clouds start to clear, The sun comes out to play, I've been waiting so long for this day! Chorus Follow That Rainbow! Keep chasing it till the day is done! Follow That Rainbow! I'm not giving up just yet, Gonna get it now, You Bet! Keep going until we get! That Rainbow! Verse 2 Everyone works hard, To get to that goal, To achieve what they have been wishing for. Its like me in a way, That makes me wanna stay, Until that rainbow's mine! Bridge The clouds start to clear, The sun comes out to play, I've been waiting so long for this day! Chorus Follow That Rainbow! Keep chasing it till the day is done! Follow That Rainbow! I'm not giving up just yet, Gonna get it now, You bet! Keep going until we get! That rainbow! ~Instumental~ Bridge The clouds start to clear, The sun comes out to play, I've been waiting so long for this day! First half of Chorus (Piano and Singing only) Follow That Rainbow! Keep chasing it till the day is done! Chorus Follow that Rainbow! Keep chasing it till the day is done! Follow that Rainbow! I'm not giving up just yet, Gonna get it now, You bet! Keep going until we get! That Rainbow! Chorus (Higher pitch) Follow that Rainbow! Keep chasing it till the day is done! Follow that Rainbow! I'm not giving up just yet, Gonna get it now, You bet! Keep going until we get! That Rainbow! Ending (Piano and singing only, Slower) Look up in the sky, deep in the clouds, We followed that rainbow, We might not have caught it today. But you know what they say, There's always another day! End Trivia *It is Kira Kotoni's Character song. (I thought you would of guessed by now being about rainbow's....) *She is the second girl in GO to have a character song. *It is the second ending in Chrono Stone, Sung by Kira Kotoni. Signature and Notes.... *Yes, the song was written by me....You can tell when the lyrics are this bad! *But, Dont copy it! This had ALOT of time put into it! *Feel free to use it but ASK ME first! Kotoni~x 16:58, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Now Panic and Freak Out! 'Kotoni~x Talk/Blog' 'I'm not Messy, I'm Creative. Category:Fanmade Character Song